Odi et Amo
by Sass Master
Summary: Paine has never been too fond of Rikku's interrogation sessions. Rikku has always remained annoyingly oblivious to this fact.


**A.N.: Okay, so this is admittedly the LAST thing I should be writing, but I wanted to get something done before I left for Italy and this was the only idea I had that was a quick deal. Hope you like :P The title is from Carmina 85, by Catullus (I hate and I love). It's a two-line poem that refers to feelings much more… extreme than the ones depicted in this fic, but you get the general idea.**

This fic is as yuri or not yuri as you want to make it. Hope that's ambiguous enough for everyone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

All in all, it was a fairly quiet and uneventful day aboard the Celsius. Yuna had gone off on a visit, Buddy and Brother remained at the controls, far enough from Paine for her to find some semblance of solitude seated at the bar, and Rikku, amazingly enough, hadn't yet decided to partake in her favorite pastime—annoying the hell out of Paine.

Paine knew better than to think she did it _entirely _on purpose. She just had a hard time believing that Rikku's sole reason for existing was to pester Paine to the point of fury. In fact, much evidence pointed to the contrary—as far as Paine could tell, Rikku was still on a persistent, albeit annoying, campaign to get Paine to like her and call her a friend.

Now, Paine _could _have done the merciful thing and told Rikku right off the bat that if she wanted to win Paine's friendship, it was in her best interest to stop trying so hard. Instead, Paine had established the conveniently vague system of 'respect points,' leaving Rikku to hopefully wonder 'Howmany more respect points do I need _now_?' and pout and whine as Paine, with sadistic carelessness, robbed her of one point after another after another.

It was mild entertainment, to say the least, even if it didn't deter Rikku from her irritating habits in the slightest. At least for the moment Paine had dodged that bullet. She couldn't even imagine the trouble she'd be in once Rikku realized that Yuna wasn't around to listen to her ramblings, and she had to seek out Paine instead.

"Hey Paine!"

Paine gripped her glass, steeling herself against the ordeal that was soon to follow, before swiftly downing her drink and ordering another. She had the feeling she was going to need it.

"Hey Paine," Rikku said again as she sat down with a grin, as if she hadn't been so _very _audible the first time. "Whatcha doin'?"

Paine tried not to roll her eyes. "Having a drink, what's it look like?"

"What _kind _of drink?" She pressed, leaning forward with a slight gleam in her eyes.

Paine suppressed a groan. She'd been hoping it wasn't going to be one of _those _days. _Those _days usually resulted in a headache and a profound urge to wring Rikku's neck that would become increasingly hard to suppress.

"Vodka tonic," Paine said with a sigh, silently resigning herself to the fact that it most certainly was one of those days, when Rikku would cling to her side, armed with a never-ending string of pointless questions. "—You wouldn't like it," she quickly pre-empted before Rikku could ask to try some.

"I didn't want any anyway!" Rikku said childishly, briefly sticking out her tongue. Paine couldn't help but smirk—she knew Rikku way too well to buy into that performance.

A short silence ensued while Rikku sulked. Paine turned back to her drink, hoping that maybe if she ignored the pouting blonde, she'd go away. A few sips later, that fleeting hope was crushed.

"Hey Paine?"

Paine said nothing, just took another sip of her drink. Unfortunately, Rikku knew her just as well as she knew Rikku, so Rikku plowed on ahead, knowing Paine was listening even when she pretended not to be. "Where's Yunie?"

"Visiting Wakka and Lulu," Paine replied, still not looking into the curious swirled eyes staring up at her.

"Aww… Why didn't she bring _me_ along?" Rikku wondered aloud, sounding a little put off, but not genuinely hurt.

"I was just wondering that myself…" Paine muttered, furtively looking for Barkeep with increasing desperation. For one, her blood alcohol level was _way _to low to tolerate Rikku when she got into this mode. Also, there was always the possibility that Rikku would instead try to converse with Barkeep, and Paine could sneak away unscathed. Paine had always gotten caught before that little plan could work, but she wasn't about to stop trying now.

"Hey Paine…" came Rikku's voice again, and it was something about her tone that made Paine actually look at her when she leaned closer. "Do… do you think Gippal has a thing for me?" The noticeable anticipation in her voice belied her coy expression.

Paine smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, I know he does," she said simply, returning to her drink only to remember, with great disappointment, that her glass only had a couple of ice cubes left to offer. She set the glass back down with a mild scowl.

"What!" Rikku said, immediately graced with a furious blush and springing away from her companion as if she'd suffered a severe burn from being so close. "You're crazy! No way does he have a thing for me!"

Paine couldn't help but shake her head again. Rikku was so transparent it was a bit ridiculous at times. It couldn't have been clearer that Rikku had been hoping for that answer, if she didn't already know the answer. Though maybe, Paine wondered as she watched Rikku look off with a faintly dreamy smile, that information had just meant more coming from Paine, rather than her own fantasies, or from Yuna who, like a good cousin and friend, had probably told Rikku whatever she wanted to hear. Rikku knew well enough that Paine would not spare her that kindness. Paine's blunt honesty knew no limits—sugarcoating was not a term that belonged in her vocabulary.

"Hey Paine, how come you wear your hair so short?" Rikku suddenly questioned, abruptly changing the subject, having returned from whatever daydream she'd been indulging in.

Paine wasn't thrilled that Rikku's questions were suddenly turning personal, but it could have been worse. It could have been a _lot _worse.

She shrugged, swirling the ice cubs in her glass. "Stays out of the way. I mean I'm sure you have a dozen hairstyles that would look _so much cuter _on me, but I'm good thanks," she finished, edge working its way back into her voice. Something about the fact that she had wasted more than a sentence on that answer had just put her in an even sourer disposition.

"I do though! Have you ever thought about maybe tryi—?" Paine's withering glare silenced her on the spot. "Okay fine, never mind," Rikku mumbled, lowering her eyes.

Paine slumped forward, letting her chin rest on the counter, wallowing in her misery. Her nails tapped against the empty glass in a faint tattoo, just barely perceptible above the sudden quiet.

"…Hey Paine."

"_What?_" Paine said aggressively, becoming red-faced with annoyance. She'd given up trying to get Rikku to take the hint through curt answers and blatantly obvious body language. If Rikku couldn't feel Paine's irritation _that _time, Paine didn't know what else could be done.

Rikku looked a little stung, but recovered quickly. "Last question," she said with a faint smile, "I _promise_."

The look in Rikku's eyes told Paine that that wasn't a truth Rikku could guarantee, but it was a start. Paine heaved an exaggerated sigh. "_Fine_…"

Rikku's smile grew wider. "How come you always answer all my questions if you get so annoyed about it? You could just tell me to shut up and go away."

Paine rose to a seated position again, blinking slowly. She pursed her lips and tried not to frown visibly—she had _no _idea how to answer that question. By all logical reason, she should have blown Rikku off each and every time she started on one of these interrogation tangents… and yet she didn't. She chanced a sideways glance at Rikku, noticing the excited, broad smile.

Paine suddenly jumped as a finger prodded her in the side. "You like me don't you?" Rikku said, grinning cheekily.

Paine narrowed her eyes at this. "I thought you said that was the last question."

"Yeah, but you didn't even answer it! Besides, it doesn't matter 'cause you liiiiike meeee…" Rikku teased, continually poking Paine in her secretly ticklish spot.

Paine's glare intensified. What Rikku meant by 'like' was anyone's guess, but the triumphantly smug look she wore as she slid off her barstool told Paine that she was going to have to spend every waking moment trying to disprove whatever convoluted notion Rikku had in her head.

"I think I'm gonna go call Gippal," Rikku said slyly, sauntering out of the room.

Paine scoffed, feeling immense relief as Barkeep refilled her glass and the alcohol burned her throat. That girl was going to lose _so _many respect points.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**A.N.: Well, there you go. Written in one shot in a drabble-like fashion. Please review! I need more motivation to branch out XD**


End file.
